


thinking out loud

by jxnathanbyers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: Leonard is having a bad day, until something makes it better and somehow, worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is super important to me so i hope i did it justice! enjoy!

Leonard hated his life. First, he had failed his history exam, despite studying for it all weekend; then he had spilled coffee all over his favorite shirt; and now, Mick was sitting on the couch in the middle of their dorm with his pants around his ankles and hand on his dick. And if things couldn’t get any worse, he was looking up at Leonard with the most careless expression in the world, like it was perfectly normal to masturbate in the middle of a dorm room.

 

“I-” And Leonard found that his mouth couldn’t form words so instead he moved his feet toward his bed, determined to put this encounter out of his mind until he was alone. But a hand around his wrist stopped him. 

 

He jumped at the feeling and where Mick touched him, his skin  _ burned _ . He wondered if Mick’s hands could feel like that all over his body-

 

“Len,” At the sound of his name, Leonard focused back on Mick, trying to stare up at the man’s face and not downwards, “You okay?” 

 

But before Leonard could begin to form an answer, Mick’s eyes suddenly flickered down. And Leonard groaned inwardly.

 

“You’re hard.” Mick looked up at him in surprise, hand tightening on his wrist. 

 

Leonard said quietly, “Yes.” 

 

And then the only sound for a few moments was their breathing, short and fast. Then Mick spoke, “We don’t have to,” then he added, “if you don’t want to.”

 

Like Leonard would ever pass up the chance to touch Mick, to kiss him. It had been his biggest fantasy since freshman year. He had been lost and couldn’t find his classroom when Mick had appeared, smiling slightly and showing him the way. He had fallen for him then. And he was falling again, too, right into the lap of Mick. Mick gave him that same smile that seemed like ages ago, then grabbed the back of Leonard’s head and pulled him in for a kiss.

  
And then Leonard decided he didn’t really hate his life after all. 


End file.
